


The Path Unbroken

by Voidbeans



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Other, canon can eat my butt, motes in the moonlight, spoilers for the aldmeri dominion questline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidbeans/pseuds/Voidbeans
Summary: Faced with deciding on the lives of two good friends, the Moon Hallowed picks an unlikely choice.
Kudos: 8





	The Path Unbroken

“…can’t you help Varha decide?”

The air tasted like the smoke of desperation. Creeping, strangling, suffocating. The ghostly figure in front of her remained still, his back straight and eyes stern. If there was any sympathy in the First Mane, he had made sure to hide it from her. She felt a chill of anticipation run through her entire body as the apparition opened its mouth to speak.

“No, Hallowed. This must be your decision. Speak to the Champions if you need to. Hear what they have to say before you decide. This must be your decision, alone."

“Wait-!”

With that last fearful gasp slipping from her lips, Varha-La took a staggering step towards the ghost and reached out her hand. The figure vanished before she could reach it, scorched away into speckles of blue ash that soon died out in the air as well. The panic that had been brewing within her chest for weeks now swelled and took over as her legs failed her. The black Khajiit landed on the stone floor on her knees, immediately followed by her palms supporting the weight of her shoulders.

This was too much to carry.

“Hallowed?”

In a matter of seconds from her falling, Varha-La already felt two furry hands on her shoulders and felt the piercing gaze of both of her friends on her. She took in a shuddering breath trying to steady herself but couldn’t bring herself to get up. Khali leaned in close searching for her eyes.

“Hallowed, are you-?” came another concerned, soft question from Shazah, quickly interrupted by a dismissive, strict raising of Varha’s hand.

“Don’t. This one does not like the name”, she laughed out dryly. “Varha should be the one asking that anyway. Are you alright?”

“We are. Thanks to you.”

The silence was only broken by the growls, hisses and groans of chained Dark Mane. Varha could vaguely recognize the words as insults and curses but her mind was busy racing. The whole trip across Reaper’s March, the title…

“Varha, can we move back a bit? Khali does not like the way this old ghost speaks of her friend.”

Another dry laugh. Varha’s legs shook as she forced herself back on her feet – with Shazah’s and Khali’s help. Her thigh stung as a grim reminder of the fighting that had brought her here and she hissed in pain. She quickly gritted her teeth though, and started limping down the pedestal, towards the middle of the room.

“I’ll have you! I’ll have all of you! You will all be purified by – “

“Shut up!”

It never failed to catch Varha by surprise how in tune the twins were. The two were so different from each other, yet they still clearly carried a bond closer than life. She'd witnessed it more than once by now during their travel together across Reaper's March. That flustered little glance they shot at each other upon realizing their words had synchronized, the small, almost childlike mischievous grin. There was no sign of that on their faces this time around. Instead that smile found its way onto Varha's.

They sat down for a bit, further from their ghostly prisoner. There were no words for the time being. Just glances exchanged. Shazah laced her fingers with golden strings of healing magic and danced them across Varha's thigh, careful not to touch directly. The Moon Hallowed watch her work with blue eyes betraying their icy shade of color. Khali was seemingly lost in thought staring at her own lap. Her frame was stiff, burdened by a weight unseen, but not unknown. Varha could tell the same thoughts were already plaguing Shazah as well. She was just better at hiding it.

“...this should help ease the pain and stop the bleeding. You- ...we can treat the wound itself once this is over with.”

“You really didn't have to.”

“You have enough pain ahead of you without the-”

The mage paused and chewed her lower lip. The question loomed over them like heavy rain. It was only a matter of time until it would start pouring. Varha could see Khali's claws twitching against her lap, where she was keeping them. She intervened before the warrior could speak.

“This one wants to go see the ocean together.”

Stunned silence. Khali looked puzzled for a moment, clearly struggling to find words. Luckily, Shazah caught on more quickly.

“Shazah has read about Khenarthi's Roost.”

“Varha admits, she has never been in a boat. Never mind a ship.”

“This one has not either. They say the waves make one sick to their stomachs. Shazah wonders if that's true.”

“Varha does not care, as long as she gets her belly full of fish. The fish in the ocean are bigger, yes? Bigger than river fish here?”

“How big a fish could Varha possibly need? Does your stomach not have a bottom?”

“They named this one Moon Hallowed, but they should have said Moon Hollowed. This one's belly is always empty.”

They both chuckled. Khali still seemed uneasy following the conversation, but couldn't fight the slight smile creeping to her face. It felt like in such a short time the three of them had grown into such close friends. This kind of talk wasn't unusual. Yet, knowing their current circumstances... it felt off. Slightly relieving, but off nonetheless. Khali stroked her whiskers in a quick, nervous motion and let out a soft, short hum.

“Khali... would like to fight some pirates.”

Varha tilted her head towards Khali in curiosity.

“Why fight? Why not join?”

“No, no! Shazah would not let her sister become a bandit!”

Her interruption wasn't scolding, really. The mage was laughing.

Varha waved her hands in dismissal.

“There is such a thing as a pirate with honor, no? This one has heard of some pirates working for the Altmer queen.”

“Does the Dominion pay with wine? Khali thinks she might join in if that's the case.”

“Gluttons, the both of you!” Shazah laughed, holding her face in her palm. “This one could... learn to bend storms. Maybe.”

“Khali, Shazah and Varha! The unstoppable Khajiit pirates!”

“This one is not splitting the fish with you, as much as she cares for you.”

“Khali will have you walking the plank! Traitor!”

“Varha will consume all the fish in the ocean if she must! This one cannot be stopped!”

This time Khali joined in on the laughter. Her frame relaxed ever so slightly and she shuddered with the power of it, hugging her body. Yet, as much as she wanted that warmth to stay, it was already slipping by the time her chuckled died out. And by the time the hall grew silent once more, aside from the curses and hisses of the Dark Mane, she felt the heavy weight of the question once more.

Which one of them would leave this place alive?

The decision itself wasn't the heaviest part. Varha knew that either of the twins would make a great leader.

Shazah was wise and calculative, kind. She would lead their people with a warm, loving hand and would absolutely be prepared for the trouble ahead.

Khali was strong and firm. Unwavering. Just. She would not let harm come to their people and would not hesitate to put her own hide on the line if it meant the survival of the Khajiiti.

But when they were both at their strongest was when they were together. Their strengths and weaknesses balanced each other out to make them into a powerful team. They'd gone through hardship together all their lives having no one but each other and that had bound them together by their tails.

Their fates were one. Yet this is where they should part ways?

Varha let out a long, deep sigh that she'd been holding back for a while. Her eyes wandered off to the chained figure snarling at her and for a moment, the whole situation felt surreal.

She was just a Khajiit hunter. Nothing more. Her life so far had been uneventful and dull and now she was supposedly a Chosen One, someone with the power to decide a leader for their people. It made no sense. It was dumb. How was she in any way helping the new Mane on their journey if she had to end it for one of them?

That was the worst part of the situation to her. She didn't even know if this would be the end. Could there possibly be a way to save whoever took the Dark Mane's place later? Would they cease to be after a while? Or would their consciousness forever remain there, locked in a cage in suffering, missing their friends, their family?

How could Varha ever live with herself knowing she tore the twins apart?

“Hallo- …Varha”, the voice was not only hesitant. It was reluctant. None of them wanted this. The thrill of fighting their way through the temple's corruption, making history, as Khali had said earlier... all gone.

“Shazah does not think we have much time.”

“This one knows”, Varha whispered, burying her face in her hands. “This is... there's no way.”

A moment of silence. Khali's posture stiffened once more, but this time it seemed to be out of determination rather than stress. Her eyes were still clearly full of fear, though.

“Khali can carry this burden. She has the strength.”

“...sister, no! This one couldn't-”

“You're far brighter and have studied long and hard”, Khali insisted. She avoided Shazah's eyes, which were now facing her in horror. “You would make a far greater Mane than this one.”

“Khali is brave. Braver than this one could ever be”, Shazah spoke, clutching her chest. “And that is why you should lead, sister! You're brave, strong, selfless! This one... this one is just a scribe born on a certain day, with certain moons.”

“You don't understand!”

Khali's voice was turning more frantic. Her claws dug to her palms slightly as she curled her fingers into fists. Though she bore her teeth a hint, showing frustration, her voice was merely desperate.

“Shazah physically cannot bear the burden. Khali has the strength. That is why the Hallowed should-”  
“You don't even know what you're getting into!” the mage cried out, tears welling in her eyes. “This one has studied the Dro-m'Athra! This one knows what-!”

“Khali won't let you! Khali couldn't... how could Khali live knowing her sister's stuck with that... that monster?!”

It was then that it dawned on Varha.

She stood up, careful not to stumble. She could hear Shazah gasp faintly behind her, but didn't stop. Slow, firm steps led her to the pedestal once more. In front of the imprisoned spirit, who now watched her quietly. Expectant.

Of course. There was no way she could build a path for the next Mane doing what she'd been told. The future of the Khajiit was clear to her.

And she was going to be a part of making that future a reality.

“...Varha?”

“This one is just a hunter”, Varha spoke quietly, her eyes locked with the Dark Mane's. “Varha is happy to have met you, Moon Champions. Varha could have never thought she would play a part in something this great... or meet people this great.”

She took a deep breath. The sheer effort of doing so while holding her tears back made her shake. By sheer will, they stayed at bay though, filling her eyes and blurring her vision slightly as she looked over her shoulder at the two champions – no, friends – that she'd spent the last few days with. Funny. It felt like it'd been months since Varha had first met them midst the chaos in Grimwatch. The hardships of the past days had really helped them bond.

But she knew whatever bond she had with the twins was not as great as the one they shared with each other.

Who was she to break it?

She didn't have to force her smile out. It came natural with the memories. Camping out in the savanna on their way to Rawl'kha, spending time in the town while the ritual was being prepared for. Scheming to get Shazah away from her books for a while with Khali, to spend time with them and have fun together. Fishing by the riverbank. Dancing together in the tavern.

Seeing the horrors of Knahaten Flu and watching the twins' father fight to save his daughter.

Seeing Colovian troops take the life of their mother.

Both Khali and Shazah looked confused, scared even. Varha knew they understood, though.

“I've made my choice.”

With that, she faced the Dark Mane once more.

“This one sees a future with two Manes. Working together to unite our people once more. This one will make sure that that future is the one you'll see.”

The Dark Mane's laughter was a roar that sent shivers down Varha's spine, but she didn't hesitate. With reach of her hand, with Shazah's scream and Khali's hurried, stumbling footsteps behind her...

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my not-vestige ESO characters. I've got more story planned out for her (I guess that's a bit of a spoiler) and I might actually write it all out one day. Maybe. Probably not.  
> I just really like the concept of both Shazah and Khali surviving and becoming Manes.


End file.
